Work machines that operate in accordance with an operation of an operation lever, etc. by an operator have been conventionally known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a work machine that controls a driving speed of an actuator that expands or contracts a raising and lowering cylinder, according to an operation amount of an operation lever designated by an operator. In addition, Patent Literature 1 discloses an interface that allows an operator to change a drive control characteristic representing a relationship between an operation amount of an operation lever and a driving speed of an actuator.